Un cuento de Navidad
by Makyfics
Summary: Tres hermanos deberán recuperar los regalos que los traviesos duendes le robaron a Santa.


**Un cuento de navidad**

El castillo mágico de Santa Claus brillaba magníficamente con destellos dorados, naranjas y verdes, destacándose entre la blancura de los copos de nieve que caían constantemente. Adentro, un hombre alto y corpulento estaba sentado en un sofá rojo, hablando con un duende. La chimenea con leña al lado de ellos crepitaba produciendo un sonido acogedor. El sonido de un cálido hogar.

\- Señor Claus -dijo el duende con vos gangosa -faltan pocos días para la Navidad y nosotros los duendes queremos tener el honor de llevar los regalos a los niños.

\- Eso no es posible - respondió el hombre - debo ser yo quien lo haga todos los años, porque los niños están esperando que sea Santa Claus quien les dejen los regalos que ellos han pedido. Los niños preparan el pesebre, los zapatos, la comida, y hasta se desvelan toda la noche esperando mi llegada. ¿Qué sucedería si no voy? Además, ellos podrían asustarse mucho con la presencia de los duendes.

\- Los niños piensan que los duendes no existimos porque nunca nos vieron. Es importante para nosotros que ellos sepan de nuestra existencia, y que no somos malos como muchos piensan - insistió el pequeño duende –

\- Lo siento mucho mi pequeño amigo Kratos, comprendo que tus motivos son nobles pero este tema está terminado -dijo Santa Claus levantándose del sillón y dando por finalizada la conversación- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. Falta poco tiempo para la Navidad y todos los preparativos deben ser hechos.

\- Comprendo -respondió el duende con voz decepcionada y levantándose también- Adiós dijo despidiéndose y saliendo de allí poniéndose un sombrero verde que tenía una gran hebilla en el medio. Al salir a la calle otros tres duendes que estaban escondidos atrás de unos árboles se acercaron a él

\- Que te dijo? - Preguntó Jeezel

\- Lo mismo de siempre. Se negó rotundamente – dijo Kratos moviendo la cabeza negativamente –

\- El nunca nos dejará –afirmó Bartok –

\- ¿Por qué no lo hacemos nosotros mismos sin que Santa se entere? Sugirió Alfie

Todos los demás duendes lo miraron, sorprendidos

Alfie estaba encantado y sorprendido de ser el centro de atención y que los demás escucharán atentamente lo que decía. Él era el más pequeño y el más travieso de todos.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -Le preguntó Kratos –

\- Podemos esperar a que Santa se duerma, y robar los regalos. Si nosotros los repartimos los niños quedarán encantados con nosotros, y Santa verá que somos capaces de hacer el trabajo. Incluso el próximo año el mismo nos encargará a nosotros el reparto.

Todos los demás duendes estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, y se acercaron a Alfie para preparar el plan.

Al día siguiente Santa se despertó muy temprano y fue a donde estaba el depósito de regalos para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados debido al sobrepeso de su prominente barriga. Su barba blanca estaba perfectamente acicalada y pulcra. Su traje rojo y sus botas negras estaban relucientes.

Al llegar, sus ojos se agrandaron con gran sorpresa cuando vio que faltaban los regalos. Lo único que había en el lugar vacío era un sombrero verde con una gran hebilla en el medio. Santa comprendió de inmediato lo que había sucedido.

\- No puedo perder tiempo -pensó -tengo que llamar a mis tres amigos humanos para que me ayuden a resolver este problema.

Los tres hermanos eran adolescentes de 17, 18, y 19 años respectivamente. Cuando eran niños habían sido los únicos en todo el mundo que pudieran ver a Santa Claus cuando había bajado por la chimenea para dejar los regalos. Como premio Santa los había llevado a su castillo mágico revelándoles el lugar exacto en donde vivía. Los hermanos le habían jurado lealtad y jamás le habían revelado a nadie sobre lo sucedido, convirtiéndose en los únicos amigos humanos que tenía Santa Claus.

Cuando se enteraron de lo sucedido Mike, Kevin, and Toby acudieron presurosos al llamado del hombre que representaba la misma Navidad.

\- Les daré dos de mis nueve renos, serán suficientes para la misión. Yo no puedo ir porque debo usar la magia de los renos solamente en Navidad.

Blitzen los llevará velozmente al pasado para que puedan regresar en el tiempo e impedir el robo de los duendes. Y Rudolph los traerá al presente de nuevo

\- ¿Así es como logras repartir todos los regalos navideños? Preguntó Kevin

\- Así es - respondió Santa – gracias a Blitzen puedo volver unos minutos atrás en el tiempo y dejar todos los regalos a la misma hora.

\- Qué maravilla – dijo Toby acariciando al reno.

Los tres jóvenes subieron al trineo de Santa y tras decirle a Blitzen el lugar y la hora aproximada a donde tenían que ir le dieron un pequeño tirón con la rienda de oro a la que estaba sujeto. De inmediato aparecieron en el mismo lugar, algunas horas antes.

\- bien, vamos escondernos y esperar -dijo Mike –

Después de un rato vieron cómo Kratos salía de la casa de Santa y se reunía con otros duendes.

\- Están confabulando el robo, seguramente

\- Debemos esperar a que salgan con las bolsas de regalos. Si los atrapamos ahora negarán todo.

Después de un par de horas vieron cómo los duendes entraban silenciosamente y salían cargando unas bolsas muy grandes.

\- Ahora es el momento - susurró Mike-

Los tres jóvenes rodearon a los duendes, quienes soltaron las bolsas dando un chillido de miedo, espantados de ver a los tres jóvenes humanos.

\- ¿Que creen que están haciendo? - Gritó Toby -levantando en el aire a uno de los duendes con sus dos manos - los otros dos muchachos también atraparon a los demás, quienes chillaron aún más fuerte, muy asustados

\- No nos hagan daño favor -suplicó uno de ellos –

\- No queremos lastimarlos, pero tendrán que explicar por qué están haciendo esto.

Kratos les contó el motivo por el que habían tomado esa decisión, y después de conversar un rato los duendes se dieron cuenta que estaban equivocados y accedieron a devolver los regalos.

\- Bien hecho - dijo Mike – con una sonrisa de aprobación.

\- ¿Con quién suelen pasar la Navidad? -Preguntó – Toby

\- Con nosotros mismos. Santa está muy ocupado siempre, y nosotros debemos quedarnos en la Villa de los Duendes.

\- ¿Les gustaría pasar la Navidad con nosotros, en nuestra casa? – invitó Kevin. Los otros dos muchachos asintieron con una sonrisa.

\- Si, nos gustaría mucho que se unan a nosotros! – Agregó Mike muy entusiasmado -

Los duendes abrieron los ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa, y empezaron a saltar de alegría.

\- Claro que iremos –dijeron -

Los tres muchachos se sentían felices también. Les indicaron a los duendes a donde vivían, y le dijeron que los esperaban para el día de Navidad. Se despidieron de ellos indicando que deberían volver al presente y devolver el trineo a Santa.

Los tres muchachos subieron al trineo, y tiraron de la rienda de Rudolph.

Habían podido completar la misión, y Santa los había felicitado, quedado muy satisfecho.

Los días pasaron y cuando llegó el tan esperado día de Navidad, los tres muchachos esperaban ansiosos la visita de los duendes. Afuera estaba nevando intensamente

\- ¿crees que vendrán? – Preguntó Mike –

\- Por supuesto que sí, aquí estamos -respondió una voz gangosa desde atrás de su sillón- sobresaltándolo. Los cuatro duendes salieron de los escondites, y los tres muchachos les dieron la bienvenida con una gran alegría.

\- Nos alegramos mucho que estén aquí - Feliz Navidad!

\- Feliz Navidad! -Respondieron los pequeños duendes

\- los estábamos esperando – dijo Toby - tenemos regalos para ustedes

\- De verdad? - Para mí también? Dijo Jeezel emocionándose y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que un chico humano le ofrecía un regalo.

Alfie se sonó la nariz sonoramente, y después agradeció el regalo con una gran sonrisa.

Kratos, estaba encantado, y sacándose su sombrero de duende se puso el gorro de lana con una gran alegría.

Afuera de la casa unos niños pasaban cantando:

" _Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way; Oh! what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh"…_

Falta una hora para la medianoche – dijo Kevin prendiendo el televisor –

Los duendes quedaron fascinados con ese aparato, y Alfie se adelantó a toda carrera y lo apagó. Esto hizo que los tres muchachos se rieran mucho. Kevin volvió a prenderlo con el control remoto. Alfie en cuanto lo vio prendido fue corriendo y volvió a pagarlo

"Esto es divertido humano" -dijo chillando de felicidad-

\- Parece que nos perderemos la cuenta regresiva de la medianoche – dijo Mike lanzando una carcajada –

\- No me importa, esto es genial, me encanta tenerlos aquí –agregó Toby - riéndose también

Un gran gato blanco que era de la familia cruzó rápidamente la habitación y se subió arriba de la alta chimenea. Bartok lo siguió con la vista atentamente murmurando algo que sonaba a "te voy a atrapar"

\- Muy bien – dijo Kevin - que levante la mano el que quiera una taza de leche con chocolate!

\- Yo! Gritaron todos, incluidos los cuatro duendes

La noche transcurrió entre canturreos de villancicos, bromas, y un sinfín de travesuras que hacían los duendes. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esa fue la mejor noche de Navidad que habían tenido en toda su vida.

The End.


End file.
